Perfect Equation
by venomoxide
Summary: From first glance, he saw perfection. At first touch, he knew it was over... This is a ReidxAdam pairing/Rated M/Slash!
1. Guilt

Hey guys. I'm still working on my other story(ies), but I couldn't resist starting a Criminal Minds fanfic.  
Oh, I'm so bad.

Anyway, it's AdamxReid slash! Which means men fucking other men. Man sex. Gay boys. Yaoi.  
Enjoy and I hope my try at a different writing style isn't too odd.

* * *

Dusty grey eyes stared back at the reflection in the mirror. Every day he had to stare at himself, hate himself.  
The suffocating paranoia only grew with each boy. It wasn't his choice to kill them, but, he couldn't deny that Amanda only did what he was too pathetic to do.  
_You don't know me, remember?_

**But I do. You talk to me all the time.**

_They don't know that. Keep it that way. _

A fist connected with the reflection that glared back. If only he could shatter like that glass and be gone.  
_I love you._

**Shut up.**


	2. Sight

The cigarette dangled lazily between two unkempt, weather-worn fingers. He sucked in a deep breath of nicotine, exhaling with a calm smile moments after.  
_You shouldn't smoke. It makes you ugly._

**It keeps me sane. Unlike you.**

The cigarette fell and he jumped up, eyes wide with uncertain and genuine fear.  
"Adam? Your boss said we could find you here."  
Eyes flickered between the two; heart rate off the charts.  
_How do they know your name?_

He swallowed the urge to vomit and shrugged, stammering, "I get migraines."  
_Adam?! How do they know you?  
_  
He could hardly hear the larger mans question over Amanda's voice. She didn't trust anyone. Didn't let him trust anyone.  
"I-I don't know," he said blindly, pulling an answer from thin air. He hadn't even heard the question. Subconsciously, he turned from the man. Alpha-male.  
_Run._

"Have you seen anyone out of the ordinary around here? Perhaps, someone who acts possessive or overly confident towards women..."  
He turned slightly, entranced by the vast different in this others voice. Soft, gentle, inviting.  
Just enough dominance in the awkward way the lithe man stood. It took a moment to pull his eyes away.

"No, all of the guys around here are the same. Act like they own the place."  
A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and he dared to glance at the taller agent, catching the remnants of a smirk.  
Such pink lips.  
_What are you talking about? He's bad. He will hurt you.  
_**No, he's perfect. **


	3. Connection

It seemed like the other man had stepped back, given this _Reid_ the reigns. **Why?**  
_Who cares? He's trying to figure you out... I can see it in his eyes._

He tried to look into the other mans eyes, just in case Amanda was right. Golden, honey, hints of darkened toffee. Warm.  
Quickly, he averted his gaze to the gravelly cement the roof was made of.  
** Those eyes don't judge.**

"Could you think harder? I know it must be difficult, with all the people filtering through for spring break. Just try to think – any detail may help us."  
He wished the man would keep talking, keep giving him commands. It sent shivers down his spine.

Muscles relaxed slightly, gaining the smallest hint of satisfaction from the taller man.  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know."  
_See? He wouldn't care about you, only prying information from us. He'll hurt you.  
_** No, he wouldn't. **

The man licked his lips, looking frustrated for the briefest second. Skinny fingers brushed chestnut hair behind his ears.  
Those fingers; delicate, graceful... the things they could make him do.  
He forced his gaze to his shoes, knowing that if it lingered too long, the man would notice. Surely he would.  
"What about women? Have any been reappearing lately? Maybe a local who has been coming by?"  
He hesitated. Amanda insisted that he lie and describe a local girl, to distract them.  
"No, I'm sorry."  
Their eyes locked for a moment and Adam felt something.  
A connection.  
The honey color of the others eyes smouldered. The lips he so much admired turned upwards in the smallest of smirks.  
** He's... challenging me.  
**_He will hurt you.  
_**If you call pleasure hurt.**

"Thank you for your time." The man turned away, rejoining his partner. Long legs, awkward state of confidence.  
Before he could stop himself, Adam called out, resisting the urge to grab his shoulder.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Curious eyes turned to meet his, sending a small wave of excitement from his heart to the pit of his stomach.  
"How long does it take to go away?"  
Reid hesitated, looking as if he wished he could give a different answer. He knew what Adam was talking about – seeing someone in the worst state of ones' existence. Death.  
A sad smile, adorned with raw and sincere honesty.  
"It never does."


	4. Need

The bed sheets were cool, contrasting the heat that resonated from Adams skin. He was hunched over, breaths coming slowly.  
He willed the urge to go away.  
_Let me take control, I'll find one. I'll do it.  
_He didn't answer.

If he killed again, the agent, _Reid_, would hate him. Just like everyone else. He couldn't.  
**No, no, no, no, no.  
**_Yes. _  
"No!" He screamed, swiping everything off the nightstand in a swift movement. Silence followed.  
Amanda had left, angry with his defiance.

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, he pulled, twisted. Occasionally a small sound of anguish would pass through his lips.  
He needed control. Punishment.  
He froze completely, holding his breath. The image of those long fingers gripping his wrist, pinning them to his side...  
"Reid..." His voice was barely audible.  
He was alone. He could think of the agent, think of his lithe body, graceful and elegant limbs.  
No one would know.  
Suddenly he was frantic, unbuckling, unzipping. A shiver went through him, from excitement. From the cool air.  
Fingers met the hot skin, aching for touch. He imagined that they belonged to _him._  
A whimper escaped.

"Don't make a sound." The command came from himself, but he could almost hear the other saying it. As if he was there.  
He obeyed.  
Slow, fast, fingernails dragging. Breath came in short, shallow gulps but he never let a moan escape. He had to listen.  
It seemed to last forever yet it ended too quickly. The pleasure was almost too much but it wasn't enough.  
Eyelids fluttered close. His mouth opened but no sound came, only a pained expression.  
Release...  
Almost as good as killing.


	5. Abandoned

Three days had passed.  
It felt like an eternity.  
_Adam, he left you. Just like every other person.  
_**He only wanted to help me.  
**_No, he left. Like the others who wanted to help you. He left.  
_  
The grip he had on the mop tightened; Amanda's voice was convincing. He argued that he was probably busy.  
She said he didn't care.  
He could be interviewing another person.  
They had no other people.

"Adam?" It was a boy he worked with. Instinctively, he turned away, his eyes to the floor.  
_Let me take over. _Amanda was quick to jump at the opportunity. It was mid-afternoon but no one came around at this time. Not here.  
**No.**His eye twitched. "Yes?"  
Avoid his gaze. He'll go away. He will.  
"You okay? You've seemed kind of jumpy lately." A gentle hand rest on his shoulder, making him flinch.  
It felt wrong. He only wanted one person to touch him.

He turned slowly, eyebrows turned down as he studied the fingers. Wide eyes met with his co-workers. The eyes the other saw had changed. Deadly. Feminine. Amanda.  
Faintly, she heard Adam pleading her to stop.

She smiled, death written on her lips. "You think you can touch me?" The Southern accent surprised the man.  
He stepped back, a look of utter confusion on his face.  
The smile left.  
She raised her arm, ignoring the satisfying crack of the mop against bone. Ignoring the blood.

The mop clattered to the floor.  
Adam stared at the boy on the ground, heart racing. Sweaty palms.  
The release wasn't the same anymore.


	6. Caught

A loud, heavy knocking ripped him from his sleep. Wild eyes searched in the darkness, his heart pounding in time with the fists.  
_Who is that?  
_**I don't know. It sounds like...**Half-jumping, half-falling out of bed, Adam stumbled to the door. He pressed himself up against it, listening. Nothing.  
_**BAM!  
**_He almost jumped out of his skin as it started again. Cold sweat was starting on his forehead.

"Adam! Open up, we know you're in there... We don't want to break down this door!" It was the agent from before, the one who had been with Reid.  
His heart skipped a beat.  
**Is Reid with them?  
**_Don't be stupid! You can still run...  
_**I need to see him again.**He stepped away from the door, scared. Excited. Nervous. His palms were sweating, heart racing.  
Shaking his head silently, he tried not to make any noise as he pulled at his hair.  
_Calm yourself.  
_**Reid. I can't... He's...**"Adam, open the door. We can talk." This time it was Reid. Perfection called him from the other side of the oak door. A clench of desire ripped through his abdomen.  
Wide eyes stared at the handle, watching his own hand, shaking, click the lock open.  
Immediately, the door flew open, almost connecting with his face.

Before he could stumble back, the other agent grabbed him, turning him around in a swift movement. Metal clinked against metal and the icy cold of handcuffs bound his wrists.  
He was caught. Like a mouse, hunted by cats.  
His gaze flickered to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Reid.  
He saw his tall frame out of the corner of his eye, one long arm connected to a phone he was suddenly talking into.

_Stay quiet.  
_**Reid...**

Reid caught him staring almost a millisecond after he dared to look, his lips almost twitching into a smirk.  
As the more built agent began to drag him out of his room, he found himself smiling.  
Perhaps he was a mouse who wanted to be caught.


End file.
